rins love
by gore queen
Summary: rin falls in love lmao yeah well its with a boy who thinks eatin is the best way to go lmao and shesshomaru dont like that, kagome and inuyasha tries to keep the love goin but who knos if its ganna survive or not will sweet rin have her man?happy read ppl
1. begins with a meetin

well ppl...my friend zach wanted me to put him in to one of my stupid storys so he has a small part...dont blame me if it sucks zachyz idea not mine...of course i am the one who is writin i guess u can blame me for half of it

rin was in the forest pickin flowers for lord shesshomaru when she heard a noise in the woods.it was a strange boy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes dressed in a stange out fit.the out fit was strange to her the young boy wore a shirt with the word ELEMENT and faded gray baggy pants with a chain hangin from the back left pocket to the front left pocket. the boy looked over at rin finally noticin her.rin was now 14 years old and shesshomaru now thought of her as a duaghter.he smiled at her and she smiled back.

ok thats were my buddy comes in...that loser

the strange boy then disapeared in to the woods and rin took a step forword lookin in the darkness for a single trace of him but there was nothin.then rin heard a bell ringin. that was a sign it was time for her to go back to the castle because it was dinner time.

rin sat at the right side of shesshomaru at the dinner in the huge dinnin room where they always ate together since she was little. "so...what did u today rin?any thing special?"asked shesshomaru bored out of his mind just siting at the table already finished but not wantin to leave the young girl to finish her meal alone. "um...i uhhh...meet some boy in the forest he wore strange clothing i think he might have been a traviler lord shesshomaru"she said wavey. she knew he might be angered by the facted she had seen a boy. shesshomaru didnt like it when young rin talked or looked at a boy. "did u talk to this boy..."in a low angery voice as he dropped his fork that he was playin with the pea on his plate with. "umm...well no he disapeared in the bushes and trees." she replyed tryin to make it seem like she didnt care for that handsom young mysteryous boy but really she did alot!

i didnt want to write the last part it was zach!

"alright i think we should have the talk."shesshomaru said. "ohhh..no...lord shesshomaru u dont have to give me the talk" she said tryin to wesal out of this 'talk.' "SILENCE!ur goin to have the talk now and ur goin to listen child" shesshomaru yelled iritated. rin was silent. "ahem.now men are different they ahh...lets say they arent as smart as u women.u see they are dogs they will say any thing to get uhhh..ummm...inside u as u young ones call it these days...uhh...so the point of all this is men are stupid and mostly i dont want any men near u so if i see him im killin him.ok"he said as he walked out of the dinnin room slamin the door behind him. "bu...bu..but.."rin studdered.

ima write more ima write more its just suspens ok so dont tell me i have to write more 


	2. flowers

in the middle of the night she heard a knockin at her window.when she got up she saw that some one was throughing small rocks at the window. "whoes there and y have u come here if my father finds u sir u will surely die" whispered rin said in a tired voice tryin to warn the person of shesshomaru's wrath and temper. "whats ur name i forgot to ask?"that person replyed in a slight whisper. rin's eyes poped open in suprised then looked down at the stranger a smile came a cross her face just lookin at the handsom daring boy. "my..name is rin im 14. how about u sir?"asked rin. "well first of all my names zach not sir dont be so formal and im a 14 year old too im not from around here" explained zach unrappin a chocolate bar. "what r u doin?"laughin at the face of the boy as he stuffed the candy bar into his small mouth. "umm..uhhh...i dont know i like to eat want some?"holdin the chocolate bar in the air tword her. "umm..uhhh...i dont kno and plus ur all the way down there and im up here."she laughted. "ok more for me!uhhh..i think ima leave okey i'll see u around rin."he said starin up at her then ran off again.

"rin y do u look so tired was ur bed uncomfortable.do u need me to kill some one becuase damit i will"shesshomaru said as he ate his breakfest. "uhh...NO!im fine lord shesshomaru dont worry i only about me please" answered rin thinkin about what had happened last night.she was not able to sleep at all after that happened. just even thinkin about it made her laugh. "why are u laughin rin u have been actin werid did some thing happen young one?"asked the worried lord about his step daughter rin. "nothing"rin said in a embarristed low voice. 'i cant keep doin this or the lord will find out about...zach...ahhhhh...'she thought not knowin she was sighin out loud. every one in the room looked at her with strange eyes especially the lord.he knew some thing was goin on with rin and he was goin to find out he thought to him self while eatin his coco puffs. 'im cookoo for coco puffs' he thought.

"IM GOIN OUT BYE!"rin yelled as she grabed a small basket and ran out passed the gaurds. 'i hope hes at the flower bed i hope he's in the flower bed i hope he's at the flower bed!' she kept sayin in her head. when she got to the flower bed she saw a boy sitin in the flower bed rollin around in the garden of wild flowers.rin ran tword the bed of flowers while she ran she didnt notice the rock in front of her.she tripped over yellin "OHHHHH...MY..."zach looked behind him he saw rin on the ground and started to run toward her. "are u alright rin?" asked zach carryin her now. 


	3. say goodbye

rin and zach walked over to the flower garden together.they started to talk about them selves again. "so where do u live?i've never seen such strange clothin before."asked rin as she picked a pink flower off the ground smellin the sweet fragrence. "well...ya see my cousin...uhhh...if i told u i dont think u...would.."zach stopped and looked up and saw kagome standin next to inuyasha. both inuyasha and kagome were angery. "WHAT IN HELL R U DOIN U FUCKIN IDIOT?" yelled inuyasha shakin his fist at zach. "huh? u kno inuyasha and lady kagome?"rin asked lookin in to zach's brown eyes. "well...kagome is my cousin"zach said in a low voice embarrised scratchin his head. "zach y did u leave the village u kno its dangerous"said kagome lookin for an explainion from zach. "well i dont kno u and inuyasha r borin and no one was any fun so...i left then i meet rin.."zach started to drull after sayin rins name. "...ok..."said inuyasha now starin at zach in a werid and freaked out face. "rin im sorry but u cant see zach u kno how shesshomaru is about u and boys expecially if the boy is related to inuyasha's girlfriend" expained kagome while grabin zach by the arm. "WHAT!WAIT ZACH!"yelled rin runin after zach who was now one kilala flyin away with inuyasha and kagome.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

rin was depressed and had been sitin in her bedroom ever since that day. nobody in the castle knew y the young princess was upset. shesshomaru was even more sad to see that his little one was sad and he didnt kno y. 'y rin y r u so sad u dont even talk to me any more.' he thought sitin in his studies. rin in the room did nothin but sit in her bed cryin or mopin around the room by her self.

**At the village where zach was at**

"y r u so down huh!" asked shippo eatin his lolipop. "leave me alone.."zach told shippo with a angery face. "geez..when u just want to help some one out"said shippo in a low voice. "FUCK U ALRIGHT!"yelled zach while shippo ran out of the hut. "cheer up zach there r other girls here.y dont u go out and look?"kagome tryin to comfort the sad teen ager. "whateve.."said zach leavin kagome alone in the hut. "come on kid do u really like that brat that much"asked inuyasha who was sidin very close to the edge of a fence. "..go to hell..." said zach. "ha already in hell im married!"laught inuyasha. "KAGOME INUYASHA SAID HE DOESNT LIKE BEIN MARRIED TO YOU!"zach yelled tword the hut where kagome was cookin in. "WHAT?INUYASHA!" screamed kagome throughin a pan at inuyasha's head. inuyasha fell over in to the hurb garden. "if u want to see rin that much i'll talk to shesshomaru about it.ok?" said kagome to zach.


	4. is it the end of love

kagome and inuyasha left zach and shippo in the hands of sango and miroku.

**THE MEETIN WITH THE DEVIL**

"lord ur brother and his wife r here to see u."a survent bowin her head said. "WHAT?"yelled the king of the west. "calim down we're only here to talk to ya gosh.."inuyasha told shesshomaru about how zach misses rin. "...so thats the reason y young rin has been actin so sad these days.."shesshomaru said to him self out loud. "what..?did u just talk to ur self..what a freak!"inuyasha said.kagome slaped the back of his head makin inuyasha head move forward. "WHAT THE HELL I WAS JUST POINTIN OUT THE OVIOUS!"yelled inuyasha.

"well lord shesshomaru will u allow zach to see rin?"asked kagome starin straght in to the lords golden eyes. "hmmm..."shesshomaru started to rub his chin in thought."i dont kno..maybe..."he thought 'if i dont then my rin will be sad forever and if i do...AHHH WHAT THE HELL SHE'LL LIVE WITH OUT THE DUDE SHES ONLY 14 HOW THE HELL IS IT TRUE LOVE!'

"ahm...my answer to ur pled is no."he said with a smile on his face. "WHA..WHA...WHAA...!"both inuyasha and kagome with their mouths open. "OHHH MY FUCKIN GOD DO U WANT UR DAUGHTER TO BE FUCKIN MISRABLE OR SOME THING COME ON!WHAT KIND OF FUCKIN DAD R U WHEN UR KID CANT EVEN HANG WITH BOYZ!SHES FUCKIN 14 THAT MEANS SHES GANNA WANT TO GO OUT WITH GUYS STUPID MOTHER FUCKIN HOLE FUCKIN GOD!"yelled kagome at the lord.shesshomaru and inuyasha both look wide eyed to kagome. "...gaaa.. gaaa... gaa... uhhhhuhhhhhhh... sah.. miu... duhhh...uhhhh rahhh...kkurr...!" inuyasha tryin to talk finally sayin "i am truely shocked..."

"ummm..."there was a voice comin from the corner to the room from the door. it was rin! "so...ummm...im not allowed to see zach?" "uhhh...no"said shesshomaru. every thing in the room was silent. then rin ran off to her room. shesshomaru stood up from his thrown and told the gaurds to catch her before she reached her room.

inuyasha and kagome left to tell zach the bad news.


	5. happily ever after

**haha i had to think really hard about this endin and because my computer fuckin crashed until a couple months ago then i forgot about this story lmao sorry ppl then i fuckin remembered and now yeah ima finish this shit now kick ass!!here we go...

* * *

**

"hey...kid ya alrite?its been like 4 weeks buddy...she probably forgot all about cha...its only a girl ur ganna find another chick man..."inuyasha patted zach on the head. "shut up..." zach slapped inuyasha's hand away. zach walked out of the room. he walked through the woods near the village with his hands resting behind his head. then he reached in to his pockets in search of any kind of sweets even a crumb would excite him. 'damit nothing...hmm...what about the other pocket' he thought reachin in to his other pocket. all he found was some lint and a peice of candy rapper. zach sighed stuffing his hands into his pockets and hanging his head. while he walked with his hands in his back pockets he felt some thing in his right back pocket. "CHOCOLATE!" yelled zach. when his hand pulled that object out he found the ipod that kagome bought him only 1 week after the news of kagome's failure in convincing shesshomaru to allow zach and rin to be together. '...music...it'll help me calm down at least...' zach put the head fones on and turned the volume of the song on high to drown the world completely out

'maybe this is the end...'

At the Palace with Rin

"rin? today is a new day dont u think the palace looks dull with out the sight and smell of those gorgious flowers just outside?" one of the maids said to the glommy looking girl sitting on the window. "...no its just right..." she replied not even lookin at the maid. she had her sights on two blue birds out side of her window.

'...of love'

"lord she will not come out...she still weeps over that boy" the maid told shesshomaru. "hmmm...well then tell her that shesshomaru wants to talk to her now" he comanded the maid pointing to the door out of his private music room. "did you call...whore..." rin said peeping her head through the door. "...rin watch ur language!"he growled slamming his hands on the piano keys. "..." was rin's reply to his actions. "dont fuckin dot me!!!" shesshomaru screamed. "..." she replied again "what now i already did!!!!!" rin and shesshomaru argued in the room until the clock rang at the hour. then they calmed down and rin sat down next to shesshomaru on the piano seat. "...do u really like this boy?" he asked. "yes" she answered. "...i'll call inuyasha..." shesshomaru got up and looked down at rin. she grinned at him. "im ganna kick his ass"he said. "...shhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrre" rin rolled her eyes and walked back to her room.

back home with zach

"hell fuckin yeah!!!!" zach ran to his room to get ready to see rin. "he seems happy" both inuyasha and kagome laughed. shippo smiled and kept eating. zach wore his black plane shurt with faded black jeans. he didnt bother combing his hair at all. then they left the house heading for the palace.

rin and zach were face to face now. they both smiled happily. "...you geting bored..." zach asked. "...yeah i am..." rin answered. there smiles faded and both of them waved saying "...bye..." rin whispered "fatty" at the end of her sentence. while zach whispered "bitch" under his breath.

"lord shesshomaru im bored..." rin said lookin at shesshomaru. he smiled and said "i kno u would be after a while with that idiot." they walked in to the palace together.

"...im bored..." zach said unraping a stick of gum. kagome started to yell and scream at zach. he only tunned her out completely. then his interest was pecked when he saw a girl with black hair walked by him. "...wait!!i love u!!!" he ran after her.

* * *

**well yeah there ya go i dont believe in love thats the truth...**


End file.
